


The Master of Charlton Park|查尔顿庄园之主

by fromgodwithlove



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega!Charles, Pregnancy, Regency Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromgodwithlove/pseuds/fromgodwithlove
Summary: 在即将失去祖辈家园的紧要关头，omega查尔斯·泽维尔同意了一桩难以想象的交易；为了他的家人，他愿意牺牲自己的幸福，帮助一位已婚alpha及其伴侣生育后代。然而查尔斯没料到这位alpha是埃里克·兰谢尔，他们的恋爱像是白日说梦，两人间的激情却无可否认。





	The Master of Charlton Park|查尔顿庄园之主

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Master of Charlton Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165595) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 



> 原文标签：平行宇宙-摄政时代，平行宇宙-有关历史，Alpha/Beta/Omega世界观，虐心，Alpha埃里克，Omega查尔斯，禁断之恋，摄政时期的浪漫故事，怀孕，双向暗恋

查尔斯第一次遇见埃里克·兰谢尔，是在麦克塔格特家族举办的春季舞会上，新任萨福克伯爵是舞会的贵宾。他对待别人礼貌且疏远，但是面对查尔斯，他相当友善体贴。两人相得甚欢，谈论了许多有趣的话题直到深夜。查尔斯兴致高昂地离开了，希望伯爵兑现下次来访的承诺。

但是埃里克没有拜访泽维尔大宅，也没有寄来只言片语说明理由；那晚过后，他干脆隐居在了查尔顿庄园，推却了各种社交义务。查尔斯，作为出身于底层家族的omega，完全无法接近伯爵寻求解释，无论他们此前——

埃里克怎样亲吻他到呼吸困难，而查尔斯容许了这个吻的发生。伯爵的高度瞩目使得他毫无保留、不知分寸。

暮来朝去，查尔斯的感情不会得到任何回应的事实越发明显，内心深处，他没办法懊悔遇见埃里克，他们曾经建立过动人——但是短暂——的亲密关系。

夏去秋来，查尔斯对继父为他挑选配偶的行为开始听之任之，因为多年的管理不善，他们债务缠身，难以维持生计。查尔斯作为omega以及家族继承人，需要一位alpha配偶，才能免受驱逐。不少人登门拜访，但是都被库特拒绝了，因为他们没有足够的财富支撑整个泽维尔家族。

最绝望的时刻，埃里克·兰谢尔回归了查尔斯的生活。

查尔斯不知情——直到他再次看见埃里克，坐在他家客厅，与库特以及他的母亲一起喝茶——他的继父和伯爵之间已经达成了协议。为了换取他的资助，查尔斯需要加入伯爵的家庭——和他期望的配偶身份不同，因为埃里克已经结婚了。

埃里克娶了一位门当户对的beta，他们想要一位omega为其生养后代。

妹妹、母亲和满屋的仆人都依赖着他，查尔斯别无对策，只能吞下他的骄傲，埋葬他的耻辱，同意去过并非自己选择的人生。

* * *

一星期之后，他乘坐马车去往查尔顿庄园，他与瑞雯含泪道别，同家人辞行时更加悒悒不乐。他安静地坐在埃里克身旁，眼睛直直看向前方，因为他不能忍受那人脸上出现轻蔑之情——或者更糟糕的——怜悯的意味。事实上，查尔斯希望埃里克能为他的行为和他的新角色做出些保证，但伯爵只是端坐着沉思，似乎不高兴他的出现。

他们终于到达了目的地，停车以后，可以看见埃里克的员工正在等候，埃里克匆忙走下马车，把查尔斯留给陌生人照料。管家阿撒佐——衣着讲究的绅士，举止无可挑剔——领他进入门厅，向他介绍了主要的家庭成员，然后来到他的卧室。

紧接着他就遇到了伯爵夫人。

福斯特家族的宗谱和泽维尔一样古老，但是他们做得更棒，他们的财产完好无损。伯爵夫人漂亮且冷傲，但她似乎不讨厌查尔斯的到来。事实上，艾玛的欢迎态度让他如释重负，她至少在试图说明查尔斯为何突然陷入这等困境。 

“我从未有过生育的想法，”艾玛说，他们坐在私人客厅里喝茶，“也没想同哪位alpha、omega或是beta发展关系。因此，埃里克和我没可能生下传递兰谢尔姓氏的继承人。你的到来可以减轻我的压力、降低对我的期望，我们的婚姻只会从中获益。你会得到我以及家庭成员的全部尊重，你不需要履行任何职责，除了特定的那个。”

谈到和别的女人的丈夫上床，查尔斯觉得不舒服，但是艾玛丝毫不受影响。她承诺差遣一位仆人照顾查尔斯的需要，并且祝他健康、祝他好运，然后再次留他独自待在陌生的环境，认真思考新的生活，“为什么”以及“怎么办”。

晚饭是在他分神做完清理工作之后送来的，那个叫西恩的年轻人成了他的贴身男仆。伯爵夫人解释，往后他将加入兰谢尔家的餐桌，但是今天她想给查尔斯适应环境的时间。这善意出乎意料，不过他很感激，因为查尔斯不愿见到埃里克，他知道伯爵真正看他如何，自己只是用来享乐以及受孕的工具罢了。

夜幕降临，查尔斯没有见到埃里克、也没有收到半点口信，于是他脱掉衣服准备入睡。天气还很暖和，只需要换下一件单衣，他爬上那张四柱大床，在厚重舒适的毛毯底下很快放松。

不久之后他苏醒过来，感觉到一具身体压在他的上方，如果不是听出呼唤他名字的声音，查尔斯就要大喊大叫了。埃里克的呼吸弥漫着酒精的气味，他的动作明显缓慢并且笨拙。这与查尔斯的期望毫不相像，毕竟男人曾对他表现出足够的尊重和极大的兴趣，埃里克脱去他的衣服，躺在他的身边，伴随着尴尬的摸索和含糊的道歉。然而他不能否认，他渴望埃里克的抚摸；怀念月光之下埃里克的轻柔亲吻。

这次，埃里克的手掌相当粗鲁，他的嘴唇缺乏耐心，他舔咬着查尔斯的双唇，想要将他贪婪地吃掉。他的直筒睡衣皱巴巴地卷起，堆在腋下，露出腹部，埃里克的身躯笼罩着全力对抗高热的他，指尖描画着他的骨架，在他的身体上流连不已，查尔斯开始呻吟，一簇簇电流快乐地涌过；埃里克的手指打开他时，查尔斯发出可怜的哭叫声，持续扩张的过程中，他溢出了光滑的体液。 

埃里克最终埋入性器时，还在不停歇地亲吻他，密集的吻抑制了查尔斯的呜咽声。他不知道自己还能指望什么，因为他从未有过经验——在此之前甚至没有接受过旁人的触摸——强烈的感官刺激淹没了他。埃里克在他身体里动作时，新奇与快乐并存，他能感受到那根阴茎的分量和大小、抽插的力度，以及它是如何填满他的甬道，频频扰乱查尔斯的呼吸节奏。 

“查尔斯，”埃里克一遍遍低声重复，仿佛这个名字是阻止他逃跑的唯一原因，“查尔斯，我不敢相信你是......你是如此漂亮。我很抱歉......查尔斯，求你了。我需要这个......查尔斯......”

埃里克的结肿胀起来锁住他时，查尔斯高潮了，他露骨呻吟的同时埃里克发出痛苦的哼声，精液射满了查尔斯的肚腹直至溢出。埃里克倒在查尔斯身上满足地喘息，滑入睡眠之前他们再次接吻。两人面对面侧躺的睡姿能让查尔斯舒服些，直至埃里克的结消退，他们才能分开。

随着激情褪去，尴尬依然存在，查尔斯难以抑制他的失望和悲伤。现在非常明显，埃里克从未真正地关心过他，除了满足肉体欲望之外，自己没有别的用处。然而，即便真相披露，也没有动摇查尔斯内心深处的感受，他只能咒骂自己的愚蠢，因为那人他永远无法企及。

他躺在埃里克的怀抱之中睡了过去，埃里克的结仍然锁在他的体内，除了已被给予的东西，他无法期待更多。

* * *

翌日清晨他醒来的时候，身旁的床铺空空荡荡，至少那人抻平了他的睡衣下摆，仔细用毛毯包住了他的身体。他原本希望埃里克留下过夜，或许他们可以一道睁开眼睛，或许自己可以找到理解他的角度。事实正相反，查尔斯易碎的幻梦——发展一段不事张扬的友谊——因为这个不光彩的开始，再次遭到打击。

由于埃里克没有表现出足够的温文尔雅，昨晚的剧烈消耗让他浑身酸痛，埃里克的精液从腿间流下，查尔斯皱皱脸颊换上衣服。太难为情了，他没办法向仆人们隐藏和埃里克过夜的证据，然后他们就会想起男主人带回他的确切原因。

利用早餐前的时间，查尔斯坐下来给妹妹写信——称赞兰谢尔的盛情招待，跟她保证自己过得不错。舞会过后，他向瑞雯透露了自己对伯爵的爱慕之情，因此有好几个月，他也无法向她隐瞒自己的失望。瑞雯会因为自己在查尔顿庄园是否称心而焦虑，他选择说些善意的谎言让她稍安毋躁。

他真希望这些假话也能骗过自己。

晚些时候，西恩带他去和兰谢尔共进早餐。伯爵和夫人已经坐在大橡木桌的两端等待，查尔斯的座位在两人之间。

“早安，查尔斯！昨晚睡得好吗？”

房间里的气氛因为他的出现变得更紧张，尽管伯爵夫人的笑容温暖又真诚。埃里克甚至没有抬头，似乎没有意识到它的到来；他坐在那里喝着茶，手背支撑着额头，毫无疑问宿醉引发了猛烈的头痛。

他向伯爵夫人作出肯定答复，但她很可能猜到了昨晚的状况，查尔斯越发不适，对着埃里克紧紧皱眉。距离他渴望的那人如此之近，却也遥远，实在是难以忍受，敷衍几口早饭，他准备起身离开。然而艾玛巧妙地将话题引到他感兴趣的知识领域，查尔斯在她诙谐迷人的话语中慢慢放松。

“埃里克，”用餐完毕后伯爵夫人点名。她的语气非常尖锐，却充满了鼓励和理解，“也许你有时间陪查尔斯参观庄园，给他看看你的领地。”

伯爵犹豫片刻，终于朝查尔斯的方向望去。他的表情像是要逃离现场，那样只会让他背弃承诺的心脏更加疼痛，“我......或许以后有机会。我还有事情同阿撒佐讨论。”

“你没有，我帮你划掉了今天所有行程。阿撒佐可以和我商讨家庭预算。你需要花些时间陪伴查尔斯，要让他觉得自己受欢迎。”

然后她离开房间，镶花裙摆轻轻旋转，香水味萦绕不散，路过时她碰碰查尔斯的肩膀要他放松。这有助于缓解即将同埃里克独处的焦虑，他似乎无法和omega简单对话，而后者将诞下他的孩子。

埃里克随即起立，走到查尔斯的座位旁，耐心等他用餐巾拭净双手。查尔斯起身时他吐出一口气、微微俯身致意——保持着距离，没有肢体接触——他轻柔的叹气声让查尔斯的脊背战栗不已。

“可以吗？”埃里克问道，查尔斯望着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，只能点头表示同意。

  
他跟随着埃里克的指引穿过大门，两人漫步于开阔的庭院。舞会上他们倾盖如故，查尔斯渴望恢复先前的情谊。那时的短暂关系他相当珍视，除了决定命运的那个夜晚，他从未与别人这般亲密。

撇开自己的不安，他试图让埃里克参与对话，关于庄园的历史、如画的风景，他偶尔发问或是惊叹。尽管埃里克在查尔斯的面前仍显得很不自在，他还是逐渐放松下来，回答了他的问题，他们越走越远，紧张的气氛随之慢慢消散。

数小时后他们返回，正巧赶上午饭时间，两人第二次在饭厅分享餐食，女主人没有列席。应埃里克的要求，查尔斯坐得更近，随口闲聊些不相干的话题，他竭力不让自己的思绪回到昨晚。然而毫无帮助，埃里克的注意力在远足之后很快恢复，他直直盯着查尔斯的嘴唇，饥饿的眼神让查尔斯全身心颤栗。他注意到了内衣的湿滑感，窘迫极了，自己的身体怎能在一场匆忙的交配之后对alpha如此诚实？

“来吧，查尔斯。我带你去图书馆。”

这句话燃起了另一簇火苗，查尔斯对书籍的热爱远远超过自家的浅薄收藏。伯爵展示了他的书房，查尔斯立刻迷恋上了这个地方——不管是拥挤的书架上陈旧的书卷味，还是散落于宽大写字台上的精致地图。

最为吸引他的是陈列于显眼位置的两个球状物，一个是地球仪，另一个描绘着天体，它们放置在雕刻精美的木架上。

专注于故纸堆里的宝藏，他没有注意到埃里克在静默中移动过来，他们的距离只剩几英寸。埃里克伸出手，温柔盖上他的手背，查尔斯大惊失色，他匆忙后退一步，书本掉落在地上。

“对不起，我不是故意吓你的，”埃里克说着，抽回手掌，弯腰拾起地板上的书。查尔斯小心接过时，埃里克不很高兴，他快速转身走到房间那头。

他摇摇脑袋，露出苦笑，“查尔斯，你肯定认为我是粗莽无礼之人，真的非常抱歉，我为昨晚发生的事道歉。我对你肆意妄为，过分狎昵，没有征求你的同意，现在你......我不是有意要你害怕我的。”

“我不怕你，”查尔斯争论，埃里克英俊的脸庞仍然布满痛苦，“但是我非常生气，而且说实话，对于你和库特的协议内容我相当尴尬。我以为......我以为你看重我，但你隐瞒已婚的事实，我们跳舞的时候，你亲吻我的时候，全部只字未提——”

“我明白，你完全有理由生我的气。不过我向你保证，无意冒犯！我只是.....那晚的行为我无法理性解释。后来，我为自己的不当举动深深羞愧，不敢再去找你。”

他的脾气暴躁起来，查尔斯再也无法掩饰他的痛苦，“告诉我为什么？你为什么对我撒谎，让我相信我们可以拥有未来？你为什么和我的继父密谋，让他出卖我的生育权，为你生下不能相认的孩子？你真的认为我如此微不足道，你可以理所当然地使用，丝毫不关心我的感受或是我对你的爱——”

表白不请自来，埃里克难以置信，惊喜喊叫的同时查尔斯转身快速逃开，他径直回到卧室，锁上身后的房门，热气慢慢了爬上他的脸颊。

TBC


End file.
